custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghar
Ghar is a Toa of Earth and a member of the Doomed Toa History Similarly to most other Onu-Matoran, Ghar began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on the southern island of Una-Nui. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Ghar gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Ghar was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. At an unknown point in his life, Ghar received a Toa stone and became the guardian of his village along with three other Toa. Shortly after this, the village was in the path of a Kikanalo stampede. After a quick debate among the four Toa, they created fortifications around their village that diverted the stampede and save the village from coming to any harm. The matoran of the village celebrated afterwards and Ghar contemplated on how he had finally found his destiny, and how he was part of something great. During the bulk of the celebration, however, Ghar stumbled upon two of his teammates, Liala and Novan talking with the village turaga, Matao. they revealed that they were discussing Rahi migration and the Kikanalo stampede, where Novan and Ghar fist-bumped, congratulating each other. Matao warned them against making foolhardy and inexperienced choices. Ghar sensed a dissonance in his voice, but did not question any further. However, at that moment, a kavinika leapt into the hut they were situated in, and tried to drag Turaga Matao away before fleeing. Liala and Ghar went after the Kavinika while Novan brought Matao to safety. After several minutes, they had still made little progress when they had to stop due to exhaustion. After Liala made a quip towards Ghar, they both spotted the Kavinika and noted that it's eves were an unnatural shade of blue. Liala then attempted to communicate with the Kavinika with her Kanohi Rau, but was surprised to discover that it was abnormally intelligent. It then fled, and the two Toa tried to chase it again, only to end up nearly falling into a crude crater. They both went down to it's center, and discovered a smoking cavern entrance. After traveling down the length of a great tunnel, they discovered an enormous underground volcano, and were confronted by a Matoran-speaking Rahi. To be added to Abilities and Traits Ghar is intelligent and strategy-minded. He is not comfortable around others, with the exception of his friends and allies, and is humorous in the face of adversity. Ghar also prefers solitude rather than teamwork. He doesn't speak out often, but others can easily read his emotions by his expressions As a Toa of Earth, Ghar had near-perfect command over soil. As such, at a basic level he was able to create, control, and absorb earth. Examples of this included creating earthquakes, creating walls of soil, and generating quicksand. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Ghar possessed mostly inaccessible innate Earth powers, which manifested as physical endurance and night vision. As a Toa, he gained full access to his elemental powers. Ghar wears the Kanohi Pakari, which vastly increased his brute physical strength. Ghar's Toa tool is his Quakebow, which can fire extremely powerful shots consisting of custom-made elemental crossbow bolts. Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth